Heartwarming meeting osa 2
by kirikasu
Summary: Woop! Vihdoinkin jaksoin kirjoittaa Heartwarming meeting tarinalle jatkoa. Sisältää taas sitä suomalaista pornoa, jota ei ole enää niin vaikea kirjoittaa kuin aikaisemmin. Toivottavasti nautitte ja laittakaa palautetta!


**Heatwarming meeting osa 2**

Illallissalin tunnelma oli kireä ja sitä ei voinut olla huomaamatta. Ash jurotti syöden ruokaansa, kun Meghan yritti pitää keskustelua yllä Puckin ja Glitchin kanssa. "No kuitenkin keskustelin Oberonin kanssa ja hän hyväksyi asemani täällä Rautahovissa. Hän sanoi toivovansa, ettei hovien välille tulisi enää mitään selkkauksia." Meghan sanoi ja hymyili haikeasti. "Arvasin, että Oberon kyllä ymmärtäisi. Olethan sinä kuitenkin hänen tyttärensä." Puck sanoi ja hymyili rohkaisevasti tytölle. "Niin. Hän ei kyllä tunnu miltään isähahmolta." Meghan sanoi ja naurahti pienesti ja yhtäkkiä hänen mielessään välähti kuva siitä, kuinka läheinen hän oli ollut hänen Maassa olevan kasvatusisänsä kanssa. Meghan tunsi kuinka hänen silmänsä kostuivat ja Puck sekä Clitch olivat jo valmiina sanomaan jotain, kun Meghan yhtäkkiä pyyhki nopeasti silmänsä ja vaihtoi heti puheenaihetta: "No mutta ei enempää minusta. Mikä sinua ja Ashia vaivaa?" Meghan kysyi ja pieni virne nousi hänen huulilleen. Glitch kiinnostui myös yllättävästä puheenaiheen vaihdosta ja katsoi poikia. Puck näytti hämmentyneeltä yhtäkkisestä puheenaiheen vaihdosta ja Ash nosti katseensa lautasestaan ja vilkuili salamyhkää Puckia. Puck hymyili pienesti ja sanoi Meghanille: "Ai se aikasempi tilanne? Ashilla oli vain vaikeuksia myöntää, että minä olen paljon taitavampi lähitaistelussa kuin hän." Tämän sanottua Puck virnisti Meghanille ja Ash korotti ääntään sanoen: "Eikä ollut! Sinä et todellakaan ole-." Puck keskeytti toisen lauseen sanomalla merkitsevästi: "Voin tosin kertoa heille kaikki yksityiskohdat tästä pikku mittelöstämme. Sinähän jäit hyvinkin paljon alakynteen tuossa aikaisemmin." Ash katsoi Puckia ensin ymmärtämättä ollenkaan mistä toinen puhui kunnes lauseen loputtua hänen poskilleen levisi kevyt puna ja hän käänsi katseensa pois Puckista. Meghan katsoi näitä kahta ihmeissään ja naurahti tämän jälkeen. "Vai Ash jäi Puckin jalkoihin? Kerro toki lisää." Meghan sanoi ja hymyili Puckiin päin. Ash katsoi kauhistuneena Puckia ja oli nousemassa tuolistaan kuin sanoakseen jotain, mutta Puck keskeytti tämän sanomalla: "Noh eiköhän jääpojulla ollut jo tarpeeksi kestämistä siinä, että hän hävisi minua vastaan. Ei kiusata häntä enempää." Puck sanoi ja viittoi kädellään Ashia takaisin istumaan. Ashin istuttua Glitch katsoi Ashia ja sanoi: "Taisi olla aikamoinen mittelö tosiaan."Ash katsoi Glitchiä hiukan ärsyyntyneen näköisenä ja Meghan keskeytti keskustelun sanomalla: "No annetaan tämän asian olla ja nautitaan ruuasta." Meghan sanoi hymyillen ja pikku hiljaa kaikki jatkoivat syömistä hiljaisuuden vallitessa.

Illalisen loputtua kaikki toivottivat toisilleen hyvät yöt ja jatkoivat matkaansa omia huoneitaan kohti. Ash nopeutti askeliaan käytävälle tullessaan missä hänen huoneensa sijaitsi ja huoneen oven eteen päästyä, hän avasi oven nopeasti ja yritti sulkea sen päästyään sisään, mutta turhaan Puckin työnnytettyä itsensä jo puoliksi sisään. "Mitä sinä teet?!" Ash huudahti ja perääntyi Puckin luota. Puck katsoi toista virnistäen ja kääntyi lukitsemaan oven sanoen samalla: "Sinulla on kyllä todella huono muisti." Puck sanoi ja lähestyi toista hitaasti. Ash tunsi kuinka hänen pulssinsa nousi korkealle ja hänen auransa heijasti epävarmuutta toista kohtaan. Puck huomasi tämän ja katsoi Ashia lempeästi sanoen samalla: "Etkö sinä todellakaan luota minuun ollenkaan?" Ash katsoi toista sanattomana ja käänsi katseensa lattiaan. "Minä... En tarkoittanut että-." Ash aloitti ja hämmästyi tuntiessaan Puckin halaavan tätä. Pian Ashin ympäröi aura, joka sai hänet sulkemaan silmänsä nautinnosta. Se oli kuin kevyt tuulenvire, joka pyyhkäisi hänen kasvojaan vasten. Kuin keväinen niitty, joka loisti kukinnoillaan. Mutta se mikä sai Ashin rentoutuvan täysin oli heidän ympärillä pyörivä halu mikä kietoutui hänen ympärilleen kuin kevyt viitta. "Ah..." Ash huokaisi ja Puck kuiskasi tälle halaten tätä tiukemmin: "Ymmärräthän nyt?" Puck irrottautui hiukan Ashista ja käänsi hellästi tämän leuan hänen suuntaansa. Ash katsoi tätä rauhallisesti ja tunsi kylmät väreet kulkevan selkäänsä pitkin, kun Puck suuteli häntä hellästi huulien sivuun.

Puckin kädet kulkivat hellästi Ashin vartalolla, kun tämä auttoi toista saamaan paitaa pois päältään. Puck heitti paidan syrjään ja suuteli hellästi Ashin ylävartaloa. "Ah.." Ash huokaisi ja otti käsillään paremmin tukea sängynlaidasta, jolla hän istui Puckin hyväillessä tätä. Puck hymyili huomatessaan Ashin reaktiot ja yritti saada toisen rentoutumaan vielä enemmän. Hän hyväili toista joka puolelta saaden Ashin haluamaan enemmän. Puck nuoli kielellään Ashin nänniä saaden tämän kovettumaan. Tämän jälkeen hän kokeili purra leikkisästi samasta kohtaa mikä sai Ashin kaartamaan selkäänsä ja huokailemaan äänekkäämmin. "Pidän reaktioistasi." Puck sanoi, äänessään hiukan leikkimielisyyttä. Ash punastui ja tiuski toiselle kääntäen kasvonsa samalla pois päin Puckista. "Ole hiljaa. En halua kuulla tuota." Puck käänsi Ashin kasvot takaisin hänen suuntaan ja kuiskasi toiselle: "Se oli kohteliaisuus." ja nuoli tämän korvan läheltä mikä sai Ashin niskavillat nousemaan pystyyn. Ash tunsi nyt kroppansa hohkavan kuumana ja kun Puck laskeutui hänen jalkojensa juureen ja alkoi riisua hänen housujaan Ash tunsi kuinka hänen halunsa kierteli ympäri häntä saaden hänet tulemaan hulluksi kaikista tunteista jotka kiersivät hänen ympärillään. Puck laski hänen alusvaatteensa ja otti Ashin kalun käteensä mikä oli Ashin ympärillä pyörivälle halulle viimeinen niitti. Ash menetti yhtäkkiä tasapainonsa ja liukui sängyn reunalta Puckin syliin. "Wou mitä sinä nyt?" Puck katsoi Ashia yllättyneenä, joka oli tulipunainen häpeästä ja yritti saada sanoja suustaan turhaan. "Ash?" Puck katsoi kysyvästi ja Ash puri kieltänsä yrittäen unohtaa häpeän ja sanoi Puckille: "Minä-." pitäen pienen tauon mutta jatkaen: "Minun haluni... se kasvoi niin suureksi ja... tasapainoni meni sen takia." Ash sanoi ja laski katseensa lattiaan. Puck katsoi toista mietteliäänä ja sanoi tämän jälkeen: "Eli minä olen haluttava, että sinulta meni jalat alta?" Ash käänsi katseensa Puckiin, joka näytti hiukan huvittuneelta ja Ashin katseen valtasi häpeä sekä ärtymys poikaa kohtaan ja hän yritti sanoa jotain vastalauseekseen, mutta Puck keskeytti tämän suutelemalla tätä intohimoisesti ja kuiskaten toisen korvaan: "Sinä olet ihanan suloinen.". Ash tunsi hänen poskevansa kuumenevan ja Puck nuoli sormiaan, jotta saisi niihin liukastetta ja sujautti yhden sormen tämän anukseen. "Aah!" Ash huokaisi ja otti Puckista tukea ja samalla Puck alkoi liikuttaa kättään edestakaisin toisen kalulla.

"Mnm..." Ash vaikeroi ja hänen painonsa oli siirtynyt täysin Puckin vartaloa vasten. Puck hyväili Ashia suutelemalla häntä kaulan läheltä ja tämä oli lisännyt Ashin hyvänolon tunnetta niin paljon, että hänen kalunsa oli jo kova ja märkä hänen peniksestään tulleen eritteen takia. Ash oli löystynyt kuitenkin anuksestaan jo sen verran, että Puck sai helposti jo kolme sormea sisään. "Taidat olla jo valmis." Puck sanoi ja siirsi Ashin kevyttä vartaloa hiukan, jotta saisi vedettyä omia housujaan pois päältään. Ash katsoi Puckia himokkaana ja kun Puck yritti asettaa kalunsa toisen sisään käynnille, Ash laski kätensä Puckin käden päälle ja ohjasi häntä oikeaan kohtaan. Puck vilkaisi Ashia vielä varmistaakseen tämän mielipiteen ja Ash nyökkäsi pienesti ja Puck työntyi Ashin sisälle pikku hiljaa mikä sai Ashin upottamaan kyntensä toisen olkapäähän. "Aahh!" Ash huokaisi ja Puckin työnnyttyä kokonaan sisälle hän kuiskasi hellästi Ashin korvaan: "Aion liikkua nyt." Ash nyökkäsi melkein huomaamattomasti samalla Puckin nojaten ja Puck alkoi liikkua edestakaisin. "Hmmn..." Ash vaikeroi ja tunnusteli käsillään Puckin huulia ja sulki omansa Puckin suulle ja sujautti kielen tämän suuhun. "Mnn..." Puck äännähti yhtäkkisestä suudelmasta, mutta sulautui nopeasti tähän. Ash ei usein tehnyt liikettä häntä kohtaan joten Puck tunsi vatsanpohjassaan yhtäkkistä jännitystä tilannetta kohtaan. Vähän ajan päästä suudelman rikottua Ash sanoi: "Ahh olen lähellä..." ja katsoi Puckia hellästi, joka hymyili heikosti huohottaen samalla ja sanoen: "Samoin." Puck etsiskeli katseellaan Ashin kättä ja tarttui tähän, joka sai Ashin näyttämään hiukan yllättyneeltä. Tämän jälkeen Puck alkoi nuolla toisen sormia mikä sai yhtäkkiä Ashin hyvänolon tunteen nousevan melkein pilviin. "Nah aah! Älä..." Ash huokaili ja Puck virnisti huomatessaan toisen voimakkaan reaktion. Hän nopeutti tahtia mikä sai Ashin vaikeroimaan lisää ja Ash suuntasi kätensä Puckin paidan alle hangaten kämmentään tämän rintakehää vasten. "Ah!" Puck äännähti ja Ash hymyili heikosti vastaten toiselle: "Kosto äskeisestä." Puck hymyili takaisin Ashille ja veti hänet lähemmäs itseään sulkeakseen toisen kiihkeää suudelmaan. "Aah Puck!" Ash huudahti yhtäkkiä tuntiessan rajansa tulevan vastaan. Ash nojautui voimattomana Puckia vasten ja Puck jatkoi vielä hetken kunnes tunsi itsekin tulevansa. Kirkas tulipunainen halu sulki heidät sisäänsä kuin silkkinen kangas, kietoen heidän sielunsa toisiinsa. Siinä he istuivat sylikkäin, hikisinä mutta tyytyväisinä. Puck halasi Ashia ja kuiskasi tälle: "Minä rakastan sinua." ja Ash puristi Puckin tiukemmin syliinsä.

Vähän ajan kuluttua, kun he olivat siirtyneet lepämään Ashin huoneen sängylle, Puck vilkaisi Ashia, joka makasi hänestä poispäin ja hymyili ja sulki silmänsä tarkoituksenaan nukahtaa, kun tunsi Ashin käden hapuilevan hänen kättään. Puck tarttui tähän ja puristi toisen kättä hellästi ja hänen silmänsä sulkeutuivat ja levollinen mieli valtasi hänet ja pian hänen tajuntansa katosi antaen unille tilaa hiljaisessa yössä.


End file.
